


Jackson Acrostic Poem

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, Poetry, personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Kudos: 1





	Jackson Acrostic Poem

Jackson Acrostic

Joy in who he his,  
Always searching for what is right in  
Chaotic moments that  
Keenly unfold.  
Secrets, first hidden begin to  
Open till  
Naked and named.


End file.
